What Hurts the Most
by no1nosme
Summary: Based off the music video for "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. Brittany remembers her old boyfriend, Alvin Seville. She remembers her last date with him and her last memory with him. It's better than it sounds. Please read. One-shot. Some blood is involved, but blood is not thoroughly described though.


**Hey guys! Long time, no see! I'm just gonna skip all the apologies about why I haven't updated. This is a one-shot about a song I've had stuck in my head for days.**

**This is based off the music video of "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts. Don't assume I listen to them all the time because now I'll have two one-shots based off two their songs. I also have another one-shot planned based off a song by P!nk.**

**I will be updating my other stories during the period of this spring break.**

**Enjoy!**

**What Hurts the Most**

* * *

Brittany Miller laid in her bed, staring at the blank ceiling. Her heart was torn into a million little bits. She closed her eyes, letting a tear cascade down her pale face. She had not seen the sun in days.

"God...please take me away already..." she whispered quietly.

She turned on her side and gazed at the framed picture on her nightstand. It was flipped over so she wouldn't be able to see the heart-wrenching photo of her boyfriend.

Brittany slowly wrapped her shaky fingers around the flipped frame. She delicately scooped it up. She sat up and set the picture in front of her. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

Brittany Miller gazed at the face of Alvin Seville. His beautiful russet hair messy as always. That charming, perfectly straight, white smile.

And his eyes.

Oh, those gorgeous golden eyes.

Brittany's heart was warmed by the familiar shiny gold eyes. But her heart was also split into many more pieces.

His eyes were a comfort to Brittany. They gave her some sort of hope that there was some sort of good in the world.

Brittany whispered softly, stroking the glass of the frame, "Oh, Alvie..."

She remembered her last day with him vividly.

_"Shut up, Alvin!" Brittany laughed as she playfully slapped Alvin's arm. _

_Alvin laughed. His voice was the only noise to Brittany. They were sitting in the front seat of Alvin's truck. Their only surrounding was a huge meadow that lasted far off into the distance._

_Brittany started to giggle, calming down, "You're such a weirdo."_

_"Takes a weirdo to know a weirdo." Alvin Seville said with finality, smirking._

_Brittany rolled her eyes, "I hate you."_

_"No, you don't. You love love love love me." Alvin said as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_Brittany laughed and tried pulling away from him, "Let me go, Seville!"_

_He held her tighter, "Only if you love me."_

_She giggled lightly, choking slightly as he progressively held her tighter. She managed to choke out, "I love you! I love you!"_

_Alvin smiled smugly and loosened his grip._

_They both laughed for a few minutes. After a few moments, they both grew silent. It was a comfortable silence._

_Brittany gazed up at Alvin. He smiled down at her and asked, "What?"_

_She gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I just love you, that's all."_

_Alvin gave a wide smile before he pulled Brittany's hair out of its ponytail and started to play with the long strands of auburn._

_Brittany smiled in content and stared up at the sky. She whispered after a good fifteen minutes, "Alvin?"_

_He looked down at her, "Yes?"_

_"What do you see for yourself in the future?" Brittany questioned Alvin._

_Alvin ran a hand through her hair, "What do you see?"_

_"I asked you first!" Brittany laughed and looked up at her long-time boyfriend._

_"Fine, fine." Alvin said, laughing. He thought for a moment, staring up at the sky through the front window of his truck._

_Brittany watched him as he thought deeply for a minute._

_"You." Alvin said. He looked back down at her and stared deep into her eyes, "I see you."  
_

_Brittany smiled wide at him, blushing a deep, deep red._

_Alvin couldn't help but smile at how cute Brittany was. He kissed her forehead and whispered into her hair, "What do you see?"_

_Brittany gave him a devious smirk. She hopped out of the car and shut the door. Alvin called after her, smiling," Hey! What do you see!?" _

Brittany smiled softly at the memory. She felt her stomach clench. Brittany covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom. She began to throw up into the toilet once more. Tears streamed down her face at the nasty taste of bile.

Breathing hard, she wiped her mouth once she finished. Brittany slowly looked into the trashcan, seeing the horrible item she hated the most.

A positive pregnancy test.

The positive was Alvin's fault, not that it was a bad thing. She actually treasured the fact that she was having Alvin's first and last child.

Brittany made her way to her bed once again. She sat with Alvin's picture in her lap. She clenched her teeth as she felt a new set of tears coming, remembering what else happened on that day with Alvin.

_Alvin's red truck drove down the rode with ease. Alvin had his music blaring while Brittany laughed at his strange choice of music. Brittany leaned against Alvin's side as he drove, treasuring his warmth._

_Brittany closed her eyes for a moment with content. She opened the eyelids to reveal her electric blue orbs once more when she heard a screeching noise. A car was now in front of them. The car was swerving; it was driving in the center of the road. What was even worse was the fact that it was dark out now.  
_

_Alvin started to pull over for safety reasons. Brittany shook her head and said, "Alvin, just keep driving. Miss Miller's gonna kill me if I'm home any later."_

_Alvin was reluctant, but he kept driving._

_The car in front of them suddenly flipped. Brittany felt a surge of terror race through her veins. She let out a shrill scream. The car was flipping towards them._

_Everything that happened after that was a flash for Brittany and Alvin._

_Cars rolling. Flipping. Crashing. Glass breaking. Blood. Lots of blood._

_When Brittany finally opened her eyes, the first thing that struck her was red and blue flashing lights. She focused her eyes and looked around. She couldn't tell where in the car she was. Brittany slowly looked up. Alvin was wrapped tightly around her body. He was on top of her so she wouldn't get hurt. His eyes were shut and blood was covering his body._

_Brittany slowly tensed up._

_Alvin was dead._

Brittany burst into tears. She cried out in emotional pain. She hid her face in her bed.

"My fault! It was all my fault!" She cried out.

Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She rushed out of the house. She ran down the street. Her body immediately cried out for air; her pregnant body wasn't structured to run with no break. She ran without stopping, her body aching. Sweat poured down her face. But she didn't stop.

Brittany cried hard, not looking to see where she ran. All that mattered was that she was getting away.

After at least a thirty minute run, she finally stopped. She saw what she was looking for.

Brittany was almost to the center of the meadow that she always went to with Alvin. Except now a medium-sized white cross stood in the middle of the meadow.

She walked to the cross slowly. She knelt down in front of it. Brittany stared at the golden, engraved letters on the cross.

The cross read _Alvin Seville. _

She felt a rush of emotions run through her her body. Love, hate, regret, anger, sadness, despair.

Taking the framed photo of Alvin from her hands, she set it in front of the grave.

She stared at his eyes for a moment.

A tear fell down her face, "I saw you, Alvin." She sniffled. "I saw you."

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was hard to write; I kept tearing up.**

**If you would like to see what this based off of, go to youtube, type in rascal flatts what hurts the most and click on the second video. FanFiction will not allow me to put down the website.**

**Thank you.**

**Please R&R.**

**~no1nosme~**


End file.
